LoS RoCkCuLLeN
by Melicalderon21
Summary: que pasa cuando alice tiene una vision, de que todos los artistas preferidos de la familia cullen van a dar un concierto, y tienen la loca idea de formar una banda? entren y averiguenlo! Post-Amanecer Todos vampiros
1. La revelacion cullen

**ola bueno aki esta mi loca historia...espero les guste**

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer...yo solo me divierto con ellos!**

* * *

La revelación de los cullen!!!

Estabamos todos sentados en la sala, cuando tuve una vision, los black eyes peas iban a venir a seattle, ah como si eso me importara, pero de repente vi algo mas, no solo venían los black eyes peas, también venia paramore, lady gaga y Ke$ha OMG!!!

-aaaaahhh!!! – grite dando saltitos por toda la sala, todos me miraron como ''ok ahora si se enloquesio!!'' e incluso emmet estuvo a punto de decírmelo, pero no lo deje –los black eyes peas, paramore, lady gaga y Ke$ha vienen a Seattle este fin de semanaaa!!! –dije eso a tal velocidad que un humano no me hubiera entendido y lo único que hubiera escuchado eran puros gritos

-aaaahhh!!!! –grito bella y… esperen bella?

Ah? – dijimos todos a la vez

-quee? – dijo bella defendiéndose – no les dije que me gustaba, no mejor me encantaba paramore…?-no la deje terminar de hablar porque…

-ahhh!! A ti te gusta paramore?? A mí también!!! – dije sin parar de dar saltitos

-qué? – dijo Edward- como les puede gustar paramore?? Sin duda el alma de ese concierto va a ser lady gaga…-queeee?? Edward dijo eso??

-si lo dije ya! Me gusta lady gaga- se defendió Edward

-claro, estoy con Edward, lady gaga es la mejor de todas!!-dijo el perr… digo Jacob, de por dios y desde cuándo?

-eso es –dijo Edward, e hicieron un ''saludo'' de manos algo, pero solo ''algo'' extraño

- no no no, esperen de que hablan – dijo mi jazzy – los mejores son los black eyes peas

-pero por supesto que claro q si! –dijo emmet – ellos sonlos mejores!

- jmm se nota que no tienen buenos gustos, la mejor del mundo definitivamente es Ke$ha –dijo Ness

-esa es mi sobrina- dijo rosalie – por su puesto que es la mejor que creen?

- no no no los mejores son – empezó emmet, pero lo de tuve ya que vi que la casa no sobreviviría a la pelea que se desataría

-ya!-dije –no vamos a pelear por eso o sí?

-sí. alice tiene razón, no vale la pena –dijo Edward. Después de que todos se calmaron, les hable sobre el concierto y decidimos ir, asi que mañana iríamos jasper y yo a comprar las boletas, en primera fila obvio.

* * *

**en serio espero le haya gustado tratare de subir el otro capi rapido**

**no olviden el SEXY botoncito verde!! review plis!!!**


	2. El concierto

**hola!!!**

**bueno espero me dejen mas comentarios.....plis! ****

**se que me tarde en subirlo pero es que estoy re ocupadisima... nes mas se supone que estoy haviendo tareas xD**

**espero les guste!!!**

* * *

Pov Alice

Todos estábamos muy emocionados por el concierto, que afortunadamente ya era este fin de semana, les habíamos dicho a Carlisle y Esme, quienes obviamente aceptaron, creo que ya están artos de escucharnos hablar todo el tiempo acerca de eso. En estos momentos estaba muy ocupada escogiendo el vestuario de Bella, Rosalie, Ness y por supuesto el mío, con el que iríamos al concierto.

…En el próximo fin de semana…

Estábamos a punto de salir de la casa, hacia el concierto obvio, habíamos decidido ir sin carros para no complicarnos con ellos, así que correríamos por todo el bosque desde Forks hasta Seattle.

Cuando llegamos había muchísima gente, fuimos hacia la entrada de platino y por fin pudimos entrar.

-wow, en serio hay mucha gente- dijo Emmet

-pues claro osito-le dijo Rosalie- este tipo de conciertos no se da siempre-concluyó.

Esperamos un rato hasta que el concierto comenzó, el show lo abrió Ke$ha, empezó con su canción Tick Tock, y Rosalie y Ness estaban verdaderamente emocionadas, hasta se sabían toda la canción, y cuando digo toda es toda…

Y luego siguio con blah blah blah, y si. Ellas también se la sabían toda…

Después de un par de canciones más, siguió Paramore, ¡Sí! Comenzaron con Decode, ah en serio amaba esa canción, y por supuesto que me la sabía…

Bella y yo estábamos mas que emocionadas, ahora iban a cantar las canciones de su álbum Brand New Eyes, empezaron con Brink By Boring Brink, entre otras, pero la que no podía faltar, Ignorance…

Cuando la presentación de Paramore termino, empezó Lady GaGa, ah Dios, nunca había visto a Edward tan emocionado, bueno excepto cuando…ustedes saben, Isla Esme, Cabecera de cama destrozada, ¿les suena? Bueno eso. Lady GaGa comenzó su show con just dance, siguió poker face, love game, bad romance…definitivamente Edward y Jacob estaban locos, se sabían todas las letras de sus canciones, pero la de bad romance, no se la cantaban como de corazón, hahaha si lo sé es extraño pero que más se puede hacer.

Cuando Lady GaGa termino, solo quedaban los Black Eyes Peas, así que salieron y cantaron sus canciones mas populares, como pump it, my humps, etc. Luego cantaron las de su nuevo álbum The E.N.D. como I gotta felling, boom boom pow, meet me halfway, rock that body, party all the time, entre otras.

Cuando termino el concierto, nos demoramos en salir, casi lo mismo que en entrar y para cuando llegamos a casa Ness estaba dormida en el lomo de Jake, quien obviamente se había transformado. Edward tomo a Ness en brazos y se fue junto con bella a su casa, Jake fue a dormir y nosotros a la casa Cullen, seguro mañana sería un gran día, no lo dudo.

* * *

pliss por Fa dejenme un rw pliss

sonn super importantess para mi

''son unas de mis marcas personales de heroina'' xD pss claro x q una sin duda es Twilight!!! xD


	3. Emmet y Jasper quieren tocar

**Sii lo sé…tengo mucho de no actualizar, pero es q en el cole me AZOTAN!!**

**En serio tengo todo mi tiempo ocupado hasta por un mes!!!**

**Además se acercan mis cumpleaños!!! Weee!!!**

**Jajajajaj xD no se cómo saque tiempo para hacer este capi, pero bueno aquí esta**

**Espero les guste mucho y me dejen muchos comentarios!!!**

Alice Pov

Estábamos Bella, Nessie, Edward, el perr…digo Jacob Nota mental: dejar la costumbre de decirle perro a Jacob o Nessie me acabara, Rosalie y yo sentados fingiendo ver televisión después de clase en la casa de nuestros papas, cuando tuve una visión algo rara, veía a Emmet y Jasper comprando docenas de Baterías y Guitarras eléctricas, que raro, yo no sabía que tocaban, en fin no le preste mucha atención a eso y trate de concentrarme en ver televisión.

Al rato, escuchamos llegar a Emmet y Jasper en el Jeep, seguidos de un enorme camión. Todos fuimos a ver que estaban tramando.

-Que rayos están haciendo- dijo Rose un poco salida de sus casillas.

-Tranquila osita- dijo Emmet- solo compramos unas cuantas baterías y guitarras eléctricas, eso es todo.- ja claro unas cuantas, pobre Emmet cuando Rosalie se entere que las cuantas son como dos docenas.

Vimos a unos señores bajando baterías del camión, lo curioso era que bajaban y bajaban baterías y nunca terminaban, lo mismo sucedió con las guitarras, y Rosalie ya estaba a punto de asesinar a Emmet, y gracias a Jasper toda la familia también.

-Emmet Cullen!- grito Rose – que rayos! No son solo unas cuantas, son más de dos docenas!

-bueno es que quisimos aprender a tocar, y pues ya sabes que con todo esto de la supe fuerza, pues puede que accidentalmente, una se dañe o sufra unos pequeños rasguños y no sirva, así que pues trajimos muchas!- dijo Emmet como si nada.

-Já, claro- dijo Edward- solo unos rasguños, estoy seguro de que para la otra semana habrá que ir a comprar más.

-Bueno pues no importa- dijo Jasper- solo queremos aprender, por lo menos son instrumentos divertidos, no como el piano, el que, déjame decirte es muy aburrido.- En ese instante tuve una visión, era Edward estrangulando a Jazz y a Bella haciéndole barra con un traje muy ridículo y pasado de moda.

-Edward no lo hagas!-grite desesperada,- no permitiré que mates a Jasper por esa bobada, mejor cálmate y vete de aquí- sorprendentemente, me hizo caso y se fue. No sé que tornillo se le aflojo a Jasper, pues él nunca se había interesado en la música, no que yo supiera, y pues ahora, así de la nada quería tocar la guitarra, bueno, pues si él quería, lo apoyaría.

Los señores, por fin, terminaron de bajar todo, claro yo lo hubiera hecho en un segundo, pero como no podía dejar que ellos me vieran correr a la velocidad de la luz cargando cosas más pesadas de lo que una persona de mi tamaño haría, no pude. Después Jasper y Emmet fueron al garaje y comenzaron a tocar, si es que así se le puede decir, tanto era el ruido, que Edward termino yéndose a la cabaña con Bella y Nessie, e incluso Jacob oh, voy mejorando con lo de llamar a Jacob perro quiso irse, claro no sin antes desocupar la nevera.

Rosalie, no sé donde rayos se metió, pues no la volví a ver hasta que ellos terminaron, yo me quede acompañándolos después de que me dejaron sola.

La semana siguiente ellos siguieron con su obsesión de tocar, y no lo niego, han mejorado. Edward y Jacob se escaparon una tarde a la tienda de Cds a comprar el de Lady Gaga, mientras tanto Nessie y Rose compraban el de Ke$ha, por tercera vez cada una, pues ya habían rayado dos de tanto escucharlo, Bella y yo también fuimos a comprar el de Paramore, eso sí era música. Como verán, cuando un vampiro se obsesiona, no hay quien lo pare. Claro que esta obsesión no impedía que siguiéramos con nuestras actividades nocturnas.

La relación de Edward y Jacob había mejorado desde que ya no quería quitarle a su mujer sino a su hija, pero para ser eso, era bastante buena

**Bueno en el próximo capi harán mass locuras….y comenzara mas el tema de formar la banda!!!**

**Espero le haya gustado!!!**

**Pliss déjenme su rr!!!**

**Lass amoo Graciass por leerme!!!**


	4. Formando la banda

**Olaaaaa!**

**Sii Tienen Derecho a Matarme!**

**Lo Siento! En Serio No Podia escribir, y cuando podía no estaba nadea inspirada en serio! Sorry! ** **

**Ajajaja volvi! Bueno aki sta otro capi! Espero les guste…**

**Me gustaría que me dieran ideas para el fic, no se si se les ocurre algo!**

**Bueno espero les guste! Aki como ya les había dicho comienza mas el tema de la banda! xD Loss dejo!**

**Alice Pov**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jasper y Emmet compraron sus mil y un baterías y guitarras, ya habían aprendido a tocar perfectamente, claro que ya nada mas les quedaba como la mitad de lo que habían traído ya que lo habían roto casi todo. Sin embargo, era un alivio que ya supieran tocar, ya que antes, créanme, no era divertido oírlos, ¡teníamos que salir de Forks para no escucharlos!

Después del instituto fui de compras con toda la familia Cullen, si los obligue, igual necesitaban ropa. Fue un estrés completo, y no lo digo por las compras, no, solo que en cada almacén que entrabamos y recorríamos todas las empleadas no paraban de ver a nuestros maridos, claro que ellos no les prestaban atención, pero igual era muy molesto. En casi todas las ocasiones Edward ponía cara de terror y Bella tenía que poner su escudo por toda la tienda, no me imagino, ni quiero saber lo que esas pensaban, en serio. Aparte de eso, nos fue muy bien.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a reunir a la casa Cullen, de repente tuve una visión, el director del instituto había decidido hacer un concurso de bandas, no podía creerlo, estaba súper emocionada, podía ser divertido y si lo intentábamos…

-Pues, usualmente me negaría a eso, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo, puede que sea divertido, además será algo nuevo- dijo Edward, no podía creerlo, ¿Edward dijo eso? No, no, no tiene que ser una alucinación, pensé.- No lo es, lo digo en serio- volvió a decir Edward.}

-Odio que hablen en secreto, díganos de que rayos hablan.- Dijo Emmet.

-¡Bueno es que tuve una visión, en la que el director del instituto desidia hacer un concurso de bandas!- Dije emosionad- ¿No es genial?

-¡Claro!- Dijo Jasper- Nosotros podíamos participar ¿No?

-Pues esa presisamente era mi idea- dije- ¿Qué les parece?

-A mi me parece que seria genial- Dijo Emmet- asi podríamos demostrar nuestros talentos musicales

-Sera divertido- dijo Ness- ¿Qué dices mami?

-Pues, creo que sería divertido- dijo Bella

-Yo digo que si- dijo Rose, puede que parezca que ella sea amargada, pero en realidad puede ser muy divertida si quiere.

-Me preguntaba si yo podría estar en la banda- Dijo Jacob entrando a la casa.

-Jake- Ness corrió a saludarlo, lo abraso y después lo beso, inicio en un inocente beso, pero luego notamos que no se separaban, y el beso iba subiendo de tono, Edward se aclaro la garganta, lo que hizo que se separaran y Ness quedara con la cara como un tomate.

-Yo digo que si- dije amablemente, luego de una consulta a todos decidimos dejarlo entrar a la banada, claro que Edward no estaba muy convencido.

-Grasias- dijo Jacob.

Al dia siguiente en el instituto, como era de esperarse el director anuncio lo del concurso de bandas, dijo que podríamos inscribirnos desde ya hasta la otra semana, y que solo podrían ser estudiantes del instituto, que suerte que Jacob se haya cambiado de escuela, aunque era algo obvio por la imprimación. Después de dada la información fue de inmediato a inscribir a nuestra banda.

Ashley, la bisnieta de Lauren, Katherine, la de Jessica y Elizabeth que no era bisnieta de nadie que conociera pero igual era parte del grupo de chicas del instituto que nos envidiaban tanto que se habían convertido en nuestras rivales, claro que no hay que olvidar a sus tontos novios, Matt el de Ashley, Jonathan el de Katherine y Zack el de Elizabeth, en serio no sabían con lo que se metían cuando decidieron meterse con nosotros, ellos se metían con nuestros novios porque no son ni un poco de guapos de lo que son nuestros novios/esposos y no tenían un cuerpo tan fabuloso como el de ellos. En fin, me di cuenta de que Ashley estaba escribiendo a su banda, que eran ellas con sus novios, esta sería la venganza perfecta, ya verán, nadie se mete con los Cullen.

A la hora del almuerzo les conté a todos sobre Ashley y su banda, ellos no podían creerlo, y de inmediato pensaron lo mismo que yo, esta sería la venganza perfecta y lo mejor era que no involucraba matarlos, no físicamente por lo menos.

A la semana siguiente se cerraron las inscripciones para el concurso y el director anunció que abrían 3 etapas, la primera era algo así como audiciones para ver que bandas pasaban, la segunda era la eliminatoria, donde solo quedarían dos bandas, y la tercera seria donde se escogería el ganador entre las dos finalistas. Las audiciones empezarían a mitad de la otra semana así que debíamos empezar a ensayar ya. Hable con todos y quedamos en que nos encontraríamos en la casa Cullen después del instituto para definir que canción íbamos a cantar en las audiciones, estoy muy emocionada, en parte porque es obvio que ganaremos y que dejaremos en ridículo al grupito de los envidiosos.

**Bueno este capi es un pokito mas largo, en serio me esforcé haciéndolo, espero les haya gustado!**

**Grasias por leerme!**

**Lass Kiero!**

**Voyy a hacer Todooo Lo ´posible para actualizar pronto!**


	5. NOTA pliss leanla :

**¡Hola!**

**Sorry ** Yo se que tengo mucho tiempo de no actualizar pero es que recibí un review en el que mi fic era nominado a un fredoom (o algo asi) award…. Son unos premios a los ''peores fics'' y pues eso en serio me desanimo mucho.**

**Incluso hasta pensé en ya no escribir mas, quería que ustedes me dijeran si en serio les parece que mi fic es tan malo como para nominarlo.**

**Por favor, necesito su opinión, si creen que debería seguir escribiendo o simplemente dejarlo…**

**Gracias **


	6. Preparándose, primer paso La Canción

**Hola!**

**Quería agradecerles por todo su apoyo con lo reviews Lass Amo son lass mejores lecturas que puedo tener ¡! En serio Grassias Porr Todo su apoyo ¡! Y Pss bno aquí le dejo un nue**** o capi Inspirado y dedicado A Todas Ustedes! Son Lass Mejores!**

**Gracias!**

**Alice's POV**

Teníamos que organizar todo para las audiciones, elegir la canción, el vestuario, del que por supuesto me iba a encargar yo, bueno en fin, ya casi era hora de reunirme con todos en la casa Cullen así que iba de camino en mi porsche con Jasper a mi lado.

-Y eso porque tanta emoción- pregunto Jasper

-Pues es por lo de la banda, en serio me emociona la idea de todo esto.-Le respondí-¿Tú no estás emocionado?

-Algo-respondió- aunque solo hace falta estar al lado tuyo para estarlo.

Llegamos a la casa y ya todos estaban esperándonos en la sala, Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmet, Ness y Jacob. Carlisle y Esme también estaban allí, pero no por mucho tiempo, en realidad venían a darnos una noticia, sobre ciertas _vacaciones_ en cierta Isla.

-Bueno chicos, Esme y yo hemos decidido tomarnos un pequeño descanso e irnos a Isla Esme por unos días, así que espero que en esos pocos días, se porten bien –dijo Carlisle con un tono firme y simpático a la vez.

-Como digas Carlisle-Dijo Edward- ¿cuánto tiempo se van a quedar allá?

-Tiempo indefinido- respondió Esme

-Ok- Dije-¿cuándo se van?

-En cinco minutos-Respondió esta vez Carlisle

-Carlisle antes de que se vallan…-no pude terminar la frase ya que me vi interrumpida

-Lo siento querida tenemos que irnos ya, luego nos dices- dijo Esme saliendo de la casa ¿Qué no se iban dentro de 5 minutos?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- me dijo Edward.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos mucho que hacer, y no se olviden de que las audiciones son la otra semana- dije a todos cuando Carlisle y Esme se había ido- Tenemos mucho que hacer, primero tenemos que elegir la canción, por el vestuario no se preocupen que yo me encargare, el resto solo es ensayar, claro que podemos hacerlo en las noche y…-no termine ya que Emmet me interrumpió.

-NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NO –Dijo Mi hermano- ¿Es que crees que no tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer por las noches?-Preguntó, todos soltamos un 'Ah' obviamente todos sabíamos a que se refería y no era precisamente a hacerse los dormidos (de verdad) o tejer un saco de lana.

-Emmet, esto es importante-Le dijo rose- Vamos a hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, podemos tener unas _vacaciones _especiales –esto lo dijo en un tono seductor, a Emmet creo q le gusto la idea por que puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cambio Edward puso una cara de puro sufrimiento y asco, y le dijo a Bella que pusiera su escudo a Emmet, pobre Edward, tener que ver esos pensamientos de Emmet, yo ni me quería imaginar lo que pensaba.

-Bueno ya- dijo Jasper a Emmet y Rose- Que no saben que siento cada cosa que ustedes sienten, y déjenme decirles que sus emociones si que son fuertes- Estaba un poco frustrado.

-Bueno, sigamos con lo del tema de la banda- Dijo Bella- para escoger la canción, no hace falta una visión de Alice para saber que la casa no quedara en pie después de eso, así que tengo una idea, que tal si nos reunimos con la persona que también ame nuestro grupo favorito, y escogemos una canción, o dos para tener más opciones, y dentro de una hora nos reunimos y de algún modo justo escogemos la o las que vamos a cantar ¿Qué les parece?-Termino Bella de explicar su idea, a decir verdad, era una gran idea.

-Es una gran idea mi amor- Le dijo Edward –Estoy de acuerdo.

-Yo también Mamá –Dijo Ness

-Buena Idea Bells- Respondió Jacob

-Claro Bella-Dijo Emmet.

-Tienes razón-Fue la única respuesta de Rose.

-Entonces empecemos-Dijo Jasper- Emmet ven para acá, tenemos que decidir que canción de los Black Eyed Peas vamos a elegir-Los dos se fueron a algún lugar del bosque y lo mismo hicieron Ness y Rosalie y Jacob y Edward, Yo me quede con Bella en la casa.

Había tantas canciones que casi no nos decidimos, pero al final escogimos decode e ignorance.

**Emmet Pov**

Jasper y yo fuimos al bosque a elegir las canciones de los BEP, fue difícil pero escogimos Party all the time y I Gotta Felling, ahora nos dirigíamos hacia la casa donde se encontraban Alice y Bella.

**Rennesme Pov**

Mi tía Rose y yo estábamos escogiendo las canciones de Ke$ha para presentarlas ante todos, aunque nos encantan todas las canciones, escogimos Tick Tock y Your love is my drug, ya nos dirigíamos hacia la casa.

**Edward Pov**

Después de una cuantas peleas con el perr… digo Jacob, decidimos escoger dos canciones de Lady Gaga, eran Poker face y Love Game. Íbamos en camino hacia la casa Cullen, estaba seguro de que solo faltábamos nosotros y nos esperaban con muchas ansias.

**Bueno NeNas gracias x leer mi historia!**

**Como ven cada pareja escogio dos canciones, y estoy muy indesisa, por que no se cuales van a cantar, Tengo pensado escoger , para las 3 etapas de las audiciones y otra para.. una sorpresa! jajajaja, aunque pss no c cuales, en realidad todas esas me encantan! **

**Porfavor! Espero sus sugerensiass!**

**Pliss Ayudenme!**

**Byee Kisitoss De Mi Esposito Edward y De Mi Mozito Jacob! xD**


End file.
